bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 9
The Last Job Friday; August 14, 2009; 6:20 PM It's been five days since we watched Gone With The Wind. That is a movie which I never plan on watching again. It was just too damn long. After spending a part of our night watching the movie, Blade and I decided not to go out into town until we're both energized again. After a few nights off, we both have the energy again. I was sitting in the my cabin, laying up at the ceiling thinking about what my friends back at Bullworth could be doing now when Blade came in. "What's going on?" I asked her. "I got another job for us", she then states. "I'll be outside in a minute", I told her. "Is something wrong?" she asks worryingly. "I just wish that I was back at Bullworth right now. My friends there are probably a blast with their summer while I'm stuck here in a prison", I said while sitting up. "I thought Bullworth Academy was hell on earth", she said. "No, that would be my hometown Carcer City. Bullworth Academy is Heaven compared to this place. At least Crabblesnitch isn't this strict if not more", I told her. "Well look on the bright side: your time here is half over", she said while comforting me. "Those two weeks lasted an eternity and I still got another two weeks that will also last an eternity", I said. "I definitely know that feeling", she said. "I'm sure everyone here knows that feeling, but whatever. What's on the list?" I then asked. "Somebody asked for a bag of oranges and we're going to get it along with more cans of sodas and beef jerky", Blade tells me. "A bag or oranges? Why couldn't they ask for something normal like crackers or chips?" I asked. "I don't know. It was on a sheet of paper that was delievered to my cabin while I was out", she tells me. "Wait, they didn't even tell you in person? They just send a letter to your shack?" I asked. "Some people do it when they don't feel comfortable seeing me in person. It's nothing to be afraid about", she tells me. "How do we know that it ain't some sort of trap that Bryon set up?" I asked. "His head is so far up his ass, he wouldn't have done anything like this unless someone told on us and my customers are usually sworn to secrecy", she says. "I just hope you're right", I told her. "We leave at 8:30. Make sure you're ready by then", she said. "Don't worry, I will be", I told her. She then left the cabin while I just sat there, remembering about what Michael and Charles told me back at the top of the bell tower. Camping is not fun. I'm going to knock them upside the head for this. Two Hours Later; 8:30 PM I met up with Blade at the storage shed. She already had a bag strapped over her shoulders and was holding out another one for me to carry as well. "No trash bags this time?" I asked her. "Nope. Someone traded me these two bags for two cases of sodas. Fair deal if you ask me", she replied. "Fair deal. I rather carry these than a trash bag", I told her. "Let's get going", she said. We then started walking down the old railroad tracks towards the fence. While we were walking to the fence, Blade had the nerve to ask me something very personal. "I hear you mention your friends over back in Bullworth, but I never hear you say anything about a single one in Carcer. Did you have any?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at her. "I had some", I said in a low voice. "What happened?" she asked curiously. "Let's just...." I was about to continue walking, but she grabbed me by the shoulder. She looked straight into my eyes and asked again, "What happened?" "They were all killed", I told her. "Killed by the same bastard that the government is making me go after. I didn't have a chance to save three of them. The fourth one, she was killed in front of me. I'll never forgive myself for letting Jill die". "And let, you seem normal", she pointed out. "I try not to let anyone see any form of my sadness. I hate it when people never mind their business", I told her. "That's not really healthy", she remarked. "It doesn't matter. I'll probably be dead in the next few months anyway. That or in prison, depends on how my luck goes", I said before continuing towards the fence. "I'm so very sorry", Blade says as we're walking. "I was real close to them, and to see them gone forever makes me question if I deserve to live a full life or not", I tell her. "Life, God, they're both very complicated. You must not give up hope on either one of them", she said. "God I gave up on when my supposive father died nearly six years ago. I don't know how much more I can stand life", I told her. After a while of walking, we got to the fence. We crawled through the opening in the fence and continued down the railroad tracks till we got to the trainyard. We crossed the trainyard and got onto the streets. "So where do we go? I'm sure we can't go back to 24/7 unless we plan on turning ourselves in as well", I told her. "There's another marketplace nearby. Food Mart it's called", Blade says. "Before we go in there, why don't we come up with a plan. I distract the clerk while you grab the stuff", I told her. "Great plan", she agreed. We then started making our way to the to the market place. After about ten minutes of walking, we got to the market place. "I'll distract, you grab", I told her. "Got it", she said. Right when we entered the store, I went straight to the counter while Blade went to collect the sodas and beef jerky. When I got to the counter, the clerk was right there watching me approach. He had graying hair with a bald spot, a mustache and bushy eyebrows. He looked to be about in his 50s or 60s. "Hi, I want to know how I can apply for a job to work at such a fine establishment like this", I told the store clerk. "That depends. How old are you?" the clerk asks. "I'm 17 years old", I answered. "I haven't ever seen you here before. Are you new to Greenwood?" the clerk asks. "Yeah, my family had just moved here. We came up from Vice City to live a quiet life in a small town. It's sadly a big change in my life, but I'm willing to just get a job right now than to adjust to small town life", I replied. "I have a cousin who lives down there. Was part of the Vercetti Gang that ruled the town a long time ago. Of course, this was way before your time. So, what's your name? Maybe you met my cousin. I'll ask him about you". Using the one name that popped up in my mind, I quickly said, "My name is Clark Griswold". "Well Clark, I'll ask my cousin about you", the clerk said. I looked at the security monitors behind him to see Blade going out through the back exit. "Oh my God, I got to get going. My mom doesn't want me to be out here at night. So overbearing", I said. "Well Clark, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll hand you a resume then", he said. I gave him a quick nod and then walked out the door. "I almost felt bad that time", I said as I walked down the sidewalk to meet up with Blade. "You got the stuff?" I asked her. "All we now is the bag of oranges", she told me. "Where to?" I asked her. "There's a fruit stand that's open until 9:00. You cause a distraction and I'll quickly grab a bag", she said. "Okay. Shouldn't be that hard. I'll come up with something when we get there", I told her. We then started making our way to the fruit stand. Along the way, a Police car turned the corner and we had to hide in the shadows until it passed by. After last time, we're not going to get involved in a chase again. After cautiously walking through the streets, we finally got to the fruit stand. Only it wasn't really a stand, it was more of a market place. I saw what looked like a really good distraction: a pyramid of apples. Oh yeah, just knock that down and people will go crazy. "This is going to be fun", I said outloud. I then walked up to the pile of apples, pretended that I tripped and knocked down all the apples. The apples fell to the ground and rolled all over the place. "Oh my God, clumsy me", I said. The people who ran the market place then started picking up all the apples. I looked up at Blade and saw that she picked up a bag of oranges. She ran out of there as if she was the one that knocked the apples down. I then followed her soon after. "We got eveything we need. Let's get out of here", she said. We started making our way back to the trainyard. Along the way, we passed by the 24/7 that we robbed last time we were here. "I bet the clerk in there is hoping to find us in his store again. Never gonna happen", I said outloud. We then went to the trainyard and crossed the train tracks to get to the abandoned one that leads back to Camp Greenwood. After a while of walking, we got back to the fence. But there was a problem: it was on. The fence is alive with electricity. "There's no way we can get through the hole without touching the wire. We'll get shocked", Blade said. "Well how do we get back in?" I asked. "This never happened to me before. They must have known that we were going on a run tonight", she said. "You're damn straight we known". We both slowly turned around and saw Bryon right there along with Mr. Peters and a couple of Greenwood Police officers. One of them was the one that I attacked. Man, are we fucked. "You really think that I didn't know, even when Craig Miller took the fall for you two?", he asked. "I'm going to enjoy beating the fuck out of you", the cop said while pointing his nightstick at me. "Don't worry, Officer Smith. I have some very interesting plans for these two troublemakers", Bryon said in the most darkest tone yet. Whatever plans he has, I'm sure they're not going to be any good. Category:Blog posts